Our Time Has Come:PART TWO - Fanfic from Your Lie in April and Angel B
by DekuMeku2020
Summary: Arima Kousei has now entered a Strange new World called Purgatory after he Died, where the restless Souls come here to stay. Kousei in the hopes of Finding Kaori Miyazono has to join forces with Yuri N, the leader of the SSS Brigade in hopes of defeating strange forces that have invaded this place, and facing their greatest Enemy Yet... Angel. Now leaving the Real world behind...
1. Chapter 1: Questions?

**Chapter One: Questions?**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ THE FIRST BOOK: "OUR TIME IN APRIL: PART ONE" SO YOU CAN SEE HOW IT ALL BEGAN LEADING UP TO HERE.**

**Time for the Recap...**  
**So... Let's begin. Anyways, Kousei is a Pianist who had dealt with many tragic events, which had seemed to get the Best of him, after Kaori Miyazono's Death at the Hospital, he decides to kill himself hoping to reunite with Kaori, but instead of meeting Kaori, he meet a completely different person, who isn't really that friendly at all. So Without further ado, this is the First official Chapter of Our Time Has Come... By the Way, this is my first Crossover. I ended up having combined Two Anime's that made me Cry. Your Lie in April and Angel Beats. I actually had just finished watching these two Anime Series this Year in 2019. So well... Just Enjoy!**

"Well, who the Hell are you!? Explain yourself!" The girl Yelled. "Whoa, Whoa, Calm down! I'm- I'm Arima Kousei! I was a Pianist, and I am Uh... Fifteen years old?!" Kousei stuttered. "Arima Kousei huh? Well, I like the Name, but anyways, what brings you here?" The girl said becoming a bit friendlier. "I uh, died in hopes of searching for someone I cared for..." Kousei said. "Well, welcome to the Purgatory! This is where several people live! By the way you can never Die." The purple haired Girl said, giving her hand out. Kousei shook her hand. "So Uh... What's your name!?" Kousei asked her. "Well, that Information cant be told just quite yet." the Purple haired girl said. "What!? Hey no fair! I told you about myself already, so you should too!" Kousei insisted. "Okay, Okay fine. Well, first. My name is Yuri N., and I am the leader of the Battlefront Group!" Yuri explained. "A Battle front group!? Wait, that means!?" Kousei said. "That you're going to have to man up and face it! Because this isn't going to be your normal afterlife you would have been expecting. So! If you want to survive, you have to join our group!" Yuri said. "Join your group!?" Kousei repeated. "Yes, there's this one Girl who is what we call, Angel. She's extremely Powerful and all, has some special defense mechanisms and cunning edge abilities, But I'm sure you wont have to worry about a thing if you are with us." Yuri Explained. "Uh... I still don't understand." Kousei said with a puzzled look. "Okay, so if you want to die! Go find the Angel girl and get obliterated, or you can join us and defeat her, it's your call." Yuri said. Kousei then told her that he had to take a breather, and went up trying to find the rooftop. Kousei was puzzled, but of this girl was telling the truth, it must be a really Dangerous place to be in. He questioned himself, "How the heck did I get myself into this mess to begin with?" Then he talked himself into trying to find Kaori. If he joins, there's a possibility that they might encounter Kaori, and that they will escape out of here into a much peaceful realm or whatever.

Then Yuri walks upstairs towards the Roof and Joins Kousei. "Hey! Have you decided yet?" Yuri asks him. Kousei hesitated for a Moment but then thought about Kaori. "Yeah, I'm in I guess." Kousei said. "Great! Welcome aboard Arima Kousei!" Yuri said. "Oh yeah! But first let's get yourself a Uniform! So that way the others doesn't mistaken you as an Enemy or a Spy or whatever." Yuri said. "Uh, Okay but tell me a few things first." Kousei said as they we're walking. "Sure, ask away!" Yuri said. "So, I was searching for this girl who died because of a Bone Marrow Disease or something, and well, I was wondering if you know anything about her." Kousei asked. "Huh? I on't even got a clue with what your saying." Yuri said. "Oh, I see. Well, I was just asking. Who knows, maybe I'll find her sometime somewhere soon I hope." Kousei said.

"This girl is really special to you huh?" Yuri said. "She's a very special person indeed! She helped me play the Piano again after Two years!" Kousei said. "Well, Tell me about it cause I'm bored and I don't really have any thing else to do so..." Yuri said. "Anyways, Shes a very special person, She played the Violin because she wanted to do a Duet with me. But the thing was, back then, when I was only Twelve, That's when I couldn't hear the Notes anymore from the Piano. It was like as if I went deep underwater. Then she gave me the Courage to play the Piano again, She never gave up on me ever, despite my failures and set backs, She still believed in me, and I was glad, she underwent a risky surgery and lived a bit longer I suppose. We had another Duet competition coming up in just a few days, but then I died. I killed myself because I couldn't handle living there anymore. My life was a Complete mess. My parents are both Dead and I have no one else to turn to, But... Kaori Miyazono. She was my savior. She saved me from drowning and pulled me back up again, I tried committing suicide a few times already, which wasn't the smartest Move but, that's how bad it got for me, resorting to Suicide. She once asked me at the Hospital... "Would you like to Commit Double Suicide?" I wonder..." Kousei said.

"You had it really Rough didn't you?" Yuri said. "Yes, that how rough it got. It got so extreme and I can't take it anymore. I just can't! I ended my Life right there and then, by a Stab wound to the Chest." Kousei said. "I never thought a Pianist would commit suicide." Yuri said. "Well, I guess I'm the First then." Kousei said, and looked at her and slightly smiled. _"He's Smiling somehow!? What!?" _Yuri Thought. "Arima Kousei. I think you gone crazy." Yuri said. "I guess so!" Kousei said as he changed into the new uniform. "Wow! You look nice in that uniform! I like it!" Yuri said. "Oh, Uh... Yeah! Well Uh... Thanks I guess!" Kousei said.


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting In!

**Chapter Two: Fitting in...**

Kousei Arima has joined the Anti-Angel Battlefront Squad of the SSS Brigade. "Just how many People are here?" Kousei asked. "Lots of us are here, there are several branches of the SSS Brigade. One is the Band, who distracts the NPC's..." Yuri explained. "Wait, What!? There are NPC's here in a Purgatory!?" Kousei yelled out. "Yes, there are NPC's. We are mixed in with the NPC's. Most of the people here doing ordinary things are the NPC's they really don't do anything at all. If you try to talk to them, they either do two things, they tell you to go away, or they just simply kick you. "Sheesh, they really don't have manners." Kousei said. "Well, anyways, the SSS Brigade has Three Branches, One which is the Band, which is composed of all Girls, like I said before. Their Music helps us get Food Tickets in Operation Tornado. They draw all kinds of attention to them! Then we have the Guild, who makes Weapons out of Dirt, they help us fix our Weapons and replenish our Supply of Ammo and create new Guns for us to use against Angel!" Yuri explained. "So who is Angel exactly?" Kousei asked Yuri. "Well, she is an Angel from wherever, anyways, she has some Defensive Abilities, some say she's been Programmed with those abilities, like Sonic Weapons, incredibly fast as hell, many of us died trying to beat her. She has a few others and I think she might just be making some more abilities, to the point when she becomes invincible..." Yuri explained again. "Uh... Okay, but if shes an Angel, why does people like you hate her?" Kousei said. "Because anyone who is around her get Obliterated!" Yuri said. "Uh... Okay!? But where do they go then?" Kousei asked. "Beats me... Well, anyways. You did say you played the Piano right?" Yuri asked. "Yes I do play the Piano." Kousei said. "Well, you could be a Great Asset, so what kinds of music do you play?" Yuri asked. "Well, I play... Classical Piano Pieces, Like Mozart, Choppin and well, I dunno if your really in to that kinda stuff..." Kousei said slightly in a tone of embarrassment. "Oh, I see..." Yuri said. "How Foolish..." Another girl said. "Huh? Who are you?" Kousei stammered in surprise. "That's Foolish." The Girl continued, She had long dark hair and wore a Scarf. "Oh, That's Shiina, though nobody knows her last name..." Yuri said. "Which is Foolish." Shiina said. "Okay! Now Shut up!" Yuri commanded. Shiina stopped talking immediately after that. "Yeah, By the way, she always says Foolish every time she talks..." Yuri explained. "Uh... Okay then, well... Huh? What the, Since when did I held a Stuffed Bunny?" Kousei said. "Whoa, A cute bunny! I got to save it now!" Shiina said. She tackles Kousei. "Hey! What the Heck!?" Kousei screamed. "Yeah, That's her weakness." Yuri said,Yuri pulls Shiina Off Him. "The Bunny!" Shiina said. "Its Just a Goddamn Plushy!" Yuri yelled. "Oh, well, That was Foolish of me. I'm sorry." Shiina said, bowing at Kousei. "Uh... Okay then." Kousei said. "Anyways, what else do you do other than playing the Piano." Yuri asked as they continued walking with Shiina Behind. "Well, nothing much really. All I do is just play the Piano Every Single Day." Kousei said. "Just playing the Piano? What about running or shooting something or what?" Yuri said. "Hey! First of all, I'm not even in High School, I'm about to go to high School, but I just Graduated Middle School." Kousei said. "What!?" Yuri yelled. "How Foolish..." Shiina said. "Well, I guess I won't be much help at all... Will I?" Kousei said. Yuri laughs. "Huh? What's so funny about that?" Kousei asked. "Well, Your now a Freshman in the Afterlife so your technically speaking, in High School in the Afterlife." Yuri said. "I guess so..." Kousei said. "Which means! You will be able to Hold a Gun!" Yuri exclaimed. "Huh?! A G-Gun!?" Kousei Stammered. "You heard me!" Yuri said. "Oh Boy..." Kousei said.

"So, Your telling me that your going to let a Senior Middle Schooler shoot a Gun!? How Foolish!" Shiina said. "Well, I'll just have to guide him and teach him." Yuri said. "What!? Your kidding right!? So we're gonna shoot at other people!?" Kousei said. "Relax, mostly everyone here are NPC's, and besides. You cant Actually Die because you are already Dead! So your just gonna return to normal after some time!" Yuri reassured Kousei. "Uh... But I don't even know how to hold a Gun, Fire one and Reload one!" Kousei said. "That's why I'll teach you Dummy." Yuri said. "Well, Okay... I guess if you say so." Kousei said. Besides, your going to use a Pistol, that's like the Easiest Weapon a Newbie can use." Yuri said. "Uh..." Kousei said. "Don't worry, I'll coach you." Yuri said. "Great..." Kousei said. They walk to the Anti-Angel Battlefront headquarters. "Wait, the Principals office? Why?" Kousei said. "Relax, this is our headquarters." Yuri said. "Headquarters in a Principals office in a High School!?" Kousei said. "Seriously, stop acting so surprised and go in already!" Yuri ordered. "Okay, Okay fine!" Kousei said.

The Moment he got inside the Headquarters. A Whole Bunch of people came at the door, Yuri enters with Kousei and Shiina.  
"Hey! Who the Hell are you?" A Big Bulky Guy said. "Relax everyone, he's our new recruit." Yuri said. "A new Tenant!?" TK said dancing like a Maniac. "Yes, that's correct." Yuri said. "Hey, Welcome to the Team, New Kid." A Blue haired Boy said. "Uh... Thanks I guess?" Kousei said. "The names Hideki Hinata, What's yours?" The Blue haired Boy asked. "Kousei Arima." Kousei said. "Well, By the looks of it, he's a Middle Schooler going to High School." Said a Boy with Black hair and Glasses on. "What!?" All the Boys yelled. "What the hell we're you thinking Yurippe!?" Noda yelled. "I'm thinking about getting Recruits you dummy!" Yuri yelled and punched him out of the window. "Wow! What Power!" Kousei exclaimed in Horror. "Well, that guy is an Idiot." Hinata said. "AND STOP CALLING ME YURIPPE GOD DAMN IT!" Yuri yelled, closing the Window shut on Noda. "Well, then... Whats up? Did I miss something Yuri?" A Orange Haired guy asked. "Oh, Hey Otonashi. We got another Recruit." Yuri said. "Oh I see." The Orange haired Guy said, "Well, don't worry because I'm also fairly new here." He said. "Uh... Okay." Kousei said getting nervous.

"So Guys! Today we are doing Operation: Tornado! One of the easiest missions even a Newbie can do..." Yuri explained. She briefed everyone on the Mission. "Hey! Koko!" Yuri called out. "Huh? Koko?" Kousei repeated. "Wait, you mean me?!" Kousei asked. "Yeah you! I need you to do something else for me!" Yuri requested. "Uh... O-Okay, S-Sure, and Also it's Kousei Arima!" Kousei stammered. _"__Just what the hell is Going on though?"_ _Kousei Thought. _They walk down a separate path. "So, uh. Where are we going?" Kousei asked. "You'll see..." Yuri said. When they got there. "What!? I'm joining the Band!? Isn't it all Girls only?" Kousei asked trying to weasel his way out. "Hey, you play an Instrument or Piano, I'm pretty sure if you can Play classical Music, you can play anything." Yuri said. "Besides, there's going to be a Special Song that involves Piano." Yuri explained. "What!?" Kousei said. _"Why me!?__" Kousei Thought._ "Hey! Yuri, is This person here?" A girl with Short Pink Hair appears out of nowhere. "Yep, Right next to me." Yuri said. "Oh, A Boy I see, well we can let it slide, your the only one who can play the Piano, Right?" The Girl said. "Uh... Yeah?" Kousei said. "Great, you have an Hour to Study this Piece and get ready to play." The girl said, handing over the Piece for the Piano Part, and then leaves to get ready.

"Uh... Who is she?" Kousei asked. "Masami Iwasawa... The leader of the Band, And also a Vocalist. Well, Good luck to you, you better not screw up or else she's going to Kill you." Yuri said. "But I thought you said we can't Die here?" Kousei said. "Stop being a Smart Ass, and get studying, or else we get no Food!" Yuri yelled walking away to tend to other plans. Kousei just stood there for a few moments trying to Rack his brain and figure out what the hell was going on here. Then he just goes into the Music Room and starts to study the piece, Within a few Minutes later, he already mastered the piece. "This world has gone sane..." Kousei said to himself. "Hey! Piano Nerd!" Masami said. "Hey, we need to get ready, I'm going to practice with you alone for now." Masami said. "Uh. okay sure!" Kousei said. She grabs her guitar, and starts counting, One... Two... Three, and Go!" She said. After one time, she was shocked to the core. "Wow! That was spot on if I do say so myself!" Masami said. "Thanks." Kousei said, slightly smiling. "How long have you played Piano?" Masami asked. "Since I was, well... Around Second or Third Grade." Kousei said recalling his memories. "Man, I feel bad of that Orange Haired Guy." Masami said. "Huh? Who? You mean Otonashi?" Kousei asked. "Yeah, he has Amnesia, so he doesn't remember a single thing, how he died or where he died, just his Name is all he could remember..." Masami said. "Oh, I see." Kousei said. "Life isn't fair lots of times." Masami said. "Yeah, You could say that." Kousei said. "Ever since i began Playing Piano again, many people around me just Die, and well I don't know. I just don't understand. Like... I play the Piano, then something bad happens again. I just... I dunno, feel like." Kousei said. "Hey, Hey, Relax. Don't worry! You'll be fine! Just try not to think about that okay?" Masami comforted him. "I was well, you could say a Vegetable, Couldn't do a single thing, Move my head, Speak, Nothing at all when I wanted to pursue Music. Your not alone. We all had rotten Luck at some point." Masami said. "Yeah, That's true." Kousei said. "Well, anyways, we should get ready, because we will be starting soon. Let's get this Piano out there." Masami said. "Yeah." Kousei said. _"She reminds me of Kaori now." Kousei thought._ Then they would go out on stage doing another Duet with another Girl, from an All girls Band...


	3. Chapter 3: Another Shot at the Spotlight

**Chapter Three: Another Shot at the Spotlight!**

"Operation: Tornado" has already well been on its way, and Kousei already had a Role to play for this Operation. He never Thought that he Would play Piano even in the Afterlife. All he could worry about and think about was Kaori, and nothing else but Kaori. He didn't want her to leave him all alone. It was like a part of him that he would struggle to restore. He wanted to do this for Kaori, he wanted to see her again. That was the only thing he wanted. Though with all of the people around him, they treated him like friends, including, Masami Iwasawa. Tonight, they had a special song for everyone, that involved Kousei playing the Piano, and Masami Playing the Guitar and Singing. They save the Song for the best for last. While they sang, the rest of the others of the Battlefront group had everything set into motion, they worked the electric fans, and they had others outside keeping watch for Angel.

Outside... "So, Otonashi. Better be on the look out alright! I just gotta go check in on the others." Hinata said. "Alright, yeah. I'll be sure to be on the look out for Angel." Otonashi said. _"Though I really wonder, is she really that Evil? Is she really that Terrible? She's just a Teenager like all of us. Maybe shes just trying to protect herself, that's why she became suddenly deadly, like what people say, Defense is the Best Offense I suppose..." Otonashi thought. _Then he saw a Shadow of a little girl appearing. "Oh Shit! It's Angel! Shes here already!?" Otonashi thought. Otonashi just stood there completely frozen, and Angel on the other side, then, she began walking slowly. "I gotta shoot her. But I can't! What should I do!?" Otonashi yelled at himself, then without warning he without thinking shot the Gun and the Bullet struck her Chest. Her clothes we're now soaked with Blood all over. "Oh shit, I meant to aim for the Leg! Goddamn it!" Otonashi yelled at himself in frustration. He fell backwards on the ground. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Angel said in her somewhat Robotic Voice. "Damn it!" Otonashi said, he begun to fall back firing bullet after bullet after bullet, but it was pointless. Angel began charging towards Otonashi. "Oh, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!" Otonashi yelled and got back on his feet and took off running. "Yo! Yo! Yo! Dude! Sorry It took us so long man! We gotcha covered!" TK said. "Bring out the Big Guns Boys!" Hinata yelled. The other Boys yelled, "Yeah!" All of the Boys in Battlefront started firing including Otonashi. "Guard Skill: Distortion." Angel said, and just like that, all of the Bullets we're deflected going all over the place. "Damn it, shes too Strong!" Hinata said.

Meanwhile, inside. The Band had One more song before their Duet began. Masami was singing away, while Kousei kept on practicing the Notes with his hands on an imaginary Piano. Then, when the song ended. Masami came in the backstage, and saw Kousei. "Kousei! It's Time." Masami said. "Right." Kousei said, soon. He got up on his feet, and walked on stage. When everyone saw the Boy, they all went crazy. "Whoa! I never seen a Boy helping Masami out! Is he a Special Guest!?" A Boy asked. "Beats me! But that's just strange!" Another said. "Well, Give him a chance! He's playing the Piano anyways, and I love the Piano!" A girl said. "This will be our last Song for tonight! This is Kousei Arima! He is our special guest! He will be playing the Piano! Anyways, Are y'all ready!?" Masami yelled. "YEAH!" The audience Yelled. "This is Ichiban no Takaramono." Masami said. She looked back at Kousei and nodded, Kousei then began playing the Piano. For a Soild Minute, Kousei thought she forgot the Lyrics to her own song, but then she began to sing. "Good Luck to you two." Yuri said watching from the sidelines.

All those times, the days that we'd met

We would always fight, lie and scream

But still it's one of the days I hold dear

If not for you, I would not be the

person standing here so proudly

And you taught me how to fight my fears

That I can make my dreams come true at will

If I try…

_When Kousei heard her sing, it made his heart beat faster, It made him start to Cry, it reminded him about Kaori. She always reminded him, even though she wasn't there, to Never Forget her, everything that Kousei does now reminds him about Kaori. He kept playing the Piano and kept going onward. He remembered all of the advice that Kaori told him, even who he wanted to play this for. No matter what, he only thought of playing this for Kaori._

Even though my heart is aching

And my weakened spirit breaking

I will find a way a way to keep it

The memories we made along our dreams

And I know you won't be coming

Though to God, I kept on wishing

So when I wake up to morning

I won't cry, though you're not here with me

Whenever I look at the past

There is only one thing I see

That we were so young, full of life, and naive

And now I wonder if this life we hold is

nothing more than fleeting dreams.

But those thoughts, they only hold me back

from becoming all that I can be.

I'll move on.

_During the Song, Yuri decides to start up the fans now, since everyone was moved by the song. "Alright! Activate the fans! Send those tickets flying!" Yuri commanded. "Yes Ma'am!" The others said, and they activated the fans, the fans blew so fiercely, all of the Lunch Tickets came flying out of all of the NPC's Pockets. Then they all grabbed a Ticket except for Kousei, and Masami, who was still playing._

I'll go anywhere, just watch me.

Never stopping, always growing.

Oh, this happiness I'm longing

I know one day it will be with me.

Though our distance may grow further

Our circle of friends larger

Our love will just grow stronger

Proving that we're meant for each other

I can feel myself I'm losing

And the pain in my heart growing

But I heard a voice inside me

Telling me I should stand and live

Every night whenever I sleep

I dream that you're laughing here with me

And my tears never stopped flowing

Never dries, showing the pain I feel

So today, I'll take my last chance

Waking up from this painful trance

I will pick up myself once more

Drying the tears that threaten to fall

When I close my eyes I can hear

Someone laughing with me loud and clear

To this day, I held that right here

Cause you're still my most precious treasure...

Kousei kept on going with the Piano part, while Masami played the guitar for another solid minute. Then Kousei kept going for another three times, then slowly coming to an end. _"Kaori, You are my most precious treasure... And I won't stop finding you! I'll do whatever it takes to find you!" Kousei thought. _Then the song ended, and everyone cheered and started to cry, everyone was moved by that song, and how well those two played it. "Wow! That was Beautiful." One of the band members said. "Wow! You did great! Glasses Boy!" The other band member said. "I would prefer if you called me Kousei." Kousei said. "I never seen someone with that much Skill and emotion. It definitely moved the Audience alright. Well, It distracted everyone! Well, now we can get some food." Masami grinned. "Yeah..." Kousei smiled. "Oh, Kousei." Masami said. "Huh?" Kousei said. "Thank you for playing with me." Masami Smiled, and he Smiled to. "Come on! Let's go get ourselves some Grub!" Masami said, taking his hand and catching up with the other band members. Everyone was friendly here, despite the issues.

Outside, all of the Boys retreated inside and grabbed themselves a Dinner Ticket, and ran away, When Otonashi looked behind, she just stood there and didn't do a thing at all, she just stood there and watched all of the golden tickets on the ground shine. Otonashi felt really bad, but then yet, he still wasn't sure at all about her. He could never forget her. During Dinner, all of the Girls, even Yuri we're talking about Kousei, and his performance on the Piano. "Well, Well, Well, you sure surprise me!" Yuri said who was eating right next to him. "Yeah, Thanks I guess." Kousei said. "You should come here more often Kousei!" One of the band members requested. "I guess, sure." Kousei said. "Man, just for a Performance. He's already claimed all of the Girls." Hinata said. "That's just so Uncool!" Fujimaki yelled. "Well, they did their job at distracting them after all." Otonashi said, trying to calm all of the boys down. _"HELP! TOO MANY GIRLS! Kousei thought and started panicking._ He kept it sealed somehow and didn't panic. _Though there was one Question that still remains unanswered... Did it Reach her?" Kousei couldn't stop pondering about that..._

Then Kousei went outside after dinner, and went upstairs towards the roof top.  
"Am i interrupting you?" Yuri asked out of nowhere. "Huh? Oh, Yuri, No. Not at all. You need something?" Kousei said. "You really love playing the Piano. Don't you?" Yuri said. "Well, you see. My life's more complicated than you think." Kousei said. "Huh?" Yuri said. "Well... To be honest..." Kousei began explaining...


	4. Chapter 4: A Trip down Memory Lane!

**Chapter Four: A Trip Down Memory Lane...**

"Well... You see. My life has been crazy and all..." Kousei said. "Huh?" Yuri said. "You see, I wanted to play the Piano so badly, but... I wasn't really what I was expecting. You see, ever since I was young, I played the Piano, and most of the time. It was against my Own will." Kousei explained. "Against your own will?" Yuri repeated. "Yes. My Guardian, or more like a step Mom, helped me play Piano and told my Mom about it, and how I loved to play the Piano... Whenever it came to Piano, My Mom wanted me to perfect every single piece, and every time I messed up. I end up getting hurt. I was abused by my own mother and I took all of the Beatings from my Mom. I could never go outside most of the time... Tsubaki Was my best childhood friend, and so was Wateri. Those two were my friends, and now... They aren't here with me. They never died. I bet Tsubaki is crying already. I just felt so stupid to waste my own life just like that. I had too much going on in my life. I could never go out, I would constantly practice Every single Day, and everyone spread rumors about me, calling me things like his Mothers puppet, and how I get abused. I just realized, I made the Worst decision, taking my own life just to try finding a very close friend of mine. But that's too late already, because it already happened. I felt so bad now, I left my friends, I left my belongings at home, I left everything behind. Trying to find Kaori Miyazono. Now the only thing I could hope for is that I can find her here or wherever she may be. I felt so alone now, So many people have died because of me. Everyone died, because I took action when it was already too late. I took a really hard beating. After that one successful surgery, was the best moment I could remember, but then after some time, she's back in the hospital and she died. That Stupid hospital... Didn't do a thing to revive her, Now I had to attend several funerals, leaving her Mom back on Earth. Everyone was hurt because of what I did, it always seems too late. I stopped playing the Piano because I couldn't hear the notes Two years ago, you could say that was just some sort of fancy excuse. I stopped playing because, every time I play, something terrible happens shortly after I play. I thought I was cursed. I just didn't understand why was all of this happening, and yet I still didn't understand why, but now I'm here, in this afterlife... And now I feel stupid." Kousei said, crying."I left everyone that depended on me. It's just not fair." Kousei stammered. "Kousei... I never realized how rough it was for you, here. Want a Tissue?" Yuri offered. "He grabbed the Tissue, and wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"I guess you could say the same thing for me..." Yuri said, "Anyways, it was during the summertime, and well, we we're all just having a good time. I had two younger sisters and a younger brother. Our family was great, then one day, a group of Thugs came in to our house, and well. Let's just say, I failed all of them." Yuri explained. "How?" Kousei asked. "Well, these thugs threatened to Kill my siblings one by one every ten minutes, so I tried my hardest to look for something really valuable, and well. Caused lot's of damage, then they killed all three of my siblings one by one. The Police got there thirty minutes later, with all three of my siblings dead, and I failed to protect them, and so I ended up deciding to kill myself because of that one incident, It was so lonely in the house now, my parents we're devastated when they saw the House, and i just sat there in that same position, crying. I made a huge deal out of it." Yuri explained. "We all have our own reasons. We all do, some situations are just too tough to face, but you're a strong Guy, whether your alive or in the afterlife, you are a Strong Guy, Kousei. Me, I'm just a terrible leader who has to deal with a bunch of boys now." Yuri said. "Yuri, don't beat yourself up too much about that, you are a great leader! I can tell, If I'm a great Pianist, then your a great leader! Simple as that!" Kousei said trying to cheer her up. "Anyways, I still feel kinda thirsty." Kousei said. "I normally drink Key Coffee." Yuri said. "Well, guess I'll try it." Kousei said, he gets one for himself and get's one for Yuri. They both just starred outside looking up at the Sky, up at the rooftop. "Normally, I go here, it's just so peaceful and quiet." Kousei said. "Yeah, It sure is nice tonight." Yuri said. They both enjoyed the nice Breeze outside drinking Ice Cold Key Coffee, laughing and letting go of everything.

Angel's dorm... Angel took off her bloody uniform and changed into her pajamas, and placed her uniform in the Washing Machine. She then went on her computer browsing through her programs and started working on her Hand Sonic Weapons, and Modifying her other skills, testing them all out inside her dorm. Then she couldn't stop thinking about that Orange haired guy, she wondered about him. "Could he be the one?" She said to herself, then she turned off her computer after a few more tests and promptly went to bed and feel into sleep mode. She then started Dreaming about her time at the Hospital. Get this guys heart out of there quickly! Our patient is running out of time now! Go, Go, Go!" He Doctors ordered, and rushing around. Then she woke up in her hospital bed looking at the guy next to her. "Huh?! A dead guy!" She said. Then she woke up and started to cry, it was already midnight and she woke up again. She then touched her chest and felt her heartbeat...


	5. Chapter 5: Going Down!

**Chapter Five: Going Down...**

Another meeting was Scheduled again from the Leader of the Battlefront, Top Priority as always, everyone who was in battlefront had to attend. Kousei on the other hand seemed to be multitasking at once, he would go to practice and help Masami with more music pieces that she keeps making up in her head, and he would have to fill in with Yuri with other tasks and such, helping by Multitasking, it was already a Week since he first joined the SSS Brigade. Boy, it was hard work. There was just one thing he was curious about... This Angel person. He seems curious on how she looks like. But he had to attend the meeting with the Battlefront Group. When Kousei got to the Principals office...  
Everyone was there waiting for him. "Alright! Since everyone is here! Now we can begin, now... Today! We will be commencing Operation: Parachute to the Guild! We are really running low on supplies and we need more supplies." Yuri said. "Wait, are we literally going to parachute out from the Sky?" Kousei asked. "No, we're doing it underground." Yuri said. "Underground, wait what? Underground?" Kousei asked. "Yes, we are going underground and get to the Guild, the ones who make all of our Weapons, and Ammo. They can even restore our Weapons like magic! All created from Dirt." Hinata said. "I'm going to make the call to let them know that we are coming down..." Yuri said, and calls the Guild.

"Hey Boss! It's Yurippe! She's calling you!" A Mechanic said. "Alright." Chaa said, a big old bulky guy. "Hey there Yuri!" Chaa said. "Chaa, deactivate the Anti-Angel Traps! We are coming down there during the evening, so make sure they are off. Unless otherwise." Yuri said. "Alright, I'll deactivate the Traps." Chaa said and hung up the phone.  
"Perfect..." Yuri said, and continued. "Now all we got to do is wait until evening, you all are free now, but also, we are all going in, alright!? We all meet at the Gym. Dismissed!" Everyone leaves except Kousei. "Hmm? Something wrong?" Yuri asked. "Uh... No. But Why are there Anti-Angel traps?" Kousei asked. "To keep Angel from going down there, safety measures." Yuri explained. "Uh... Okay, well, I guess I'll be going then, nothing further." Kousei stammered, and leaves the room.

* * *

Evening came...  
Everyone that was in Battlefront came over in the Gym. Except for Kousei. "Hey, Where's Kousei?" Yuri asked. "Well, I dunno. I guess he got lost." Otonashi said. "Well, I can go get him if you want." Hinata said. "Please do." Yuri said. So Hinata goes out to find Kousei. A few minutes later. He found Kousei wandering around outside trying to find the Gym. "Oh, Hey Hinata, are you lost too?" Kousei asked. "No, we are waiting for you." Hinata said. "Well, Sorry, I didn't know where the Gym was." Kousei said. "It's fine." Hinata said. "Anyways, everyone's waiting for ya." Hinata said. "Uh... Okay." Kousei said.

"Hey Yuri, I got him, he was trying to find the Gym." Hinata said. "Sorry." Kousei said. "Damn it, I should have shown you the whole campus." Yuri said. "Well, I should have asked you in the first place." Kousei said. "Well, now that everyone is here. Let's go!" Yuri commanded. "Right!" Everyone said. Then they pulled out a cart with a bunch of chairs and they lifted the Door open that was hidden inside the Chair Carts. "What!? In there!?" Kousei stammered. "Yes, In there." Hinata said. "Uh..." Kousei said. Everyone went in and he hesitated. "Come on!" Hinata said. "Uh... Alright I guess." Kousei said in an unsure voice. He too went in. When everyone got down into a mine shaft looking area. He was nervous, it was dark inside.

"So exactly how far is this Guild?" Kousei asked. "Far enough, for Angel. Takes time for her to go here." Yuri said. "Oh, I see." Kousei said. "Anyways, let's get moving!" Noda yelled and starts running forward from the group. Then he activated an Anti Angel Trap, a big Wrecking Ball comes out of nowhere and kills Noda. "What the hell?" Hinata said. "What the hell? Are they trying to kill us!?" Kousei yelled. "I dunno... Somethings not right here." Yuri said. "What could it be?" TK asked. "They wouldn't activate it unless a Dire situation has occurred. Wait." Yuri explained. "Doesn't that mean that Angel person is here too!?" Kousei stammered." Yes. That's right." Yuri said. Otonashi got on the ground shocked. "Hey man, don't worry, he's going to be fine." Hinata said to Otonashi. "Thanks." Otonashi said getting up again. "Hey, are you two... Gay?" Kousei asked. "What the hell? No man!" Hinata said. "No, he's just helping, that's all." Otonashi said. "Uh... Sure." Kousei said. "_I wonder what's happening back on Earth?" Kousei wondered._

...

Back on Earth with Wateri and Tsubaki. Tsubaki feel into a deep depression after Kousei died by committing suicide, though she didn't know it was a Suicide, some say that some terrible person came and broke inside the shop and killed Kousei the moment he saw the person. Kousei's Suicide has been concealed and everyone thought that he got killed by someone else. Though nobody knows who. Wateri stayed quiet for a very long time, and well... Things got worse at his house and his parents started to argue. As for Kousei's Rivals, they we're speechless. They believed that Kousei killed himself. Every time, they pass by the burial grounds and visit Kousei's Grave, Even Nagi tagged along with her Big Brother, back on Earth... The town was Gray to put simply. Depressing, and Gloomy, and soon, there would be a Spring without the Duo that Wateri and Tsubaki cheered for. Many Deaths have been occurring after Kousei's Death. Death, after Death, after Death, and Tsubaki was on the Verge of committing Suicide as well, for her... There was no point being here, Kousei was her only friend to her, that was now taken away from her. life just doesn't seem to be fair anymore...

Meanwhile...  
"Just how many traps are here!?" Kousei questioned after they keep getting into Trap, after Trap, After Trap. "Oh... no! I forgot! This trap squishes us all flat!" The Brick hair colored boy said. "DON'T FORGET IMPORTANT STUFF LIKE THAT!" Otonashi yelled. "Sorry!" The Boy yelled. "Yeah, I dunno how long you guys have been here but at this rate, we're all gonna die." Kousei said. "That's why we better hurry!" Yuri said, who insisted to keep on going.

After more traps, it was just Hinata, Otonashi, Yuri, and Kousei remaining, after Shiina fell for a stupid but apparently Anti-Angel Trap again. Then Hinata died by getting squashed by another Wall. "Only three people left." Yuri said. "Which is us." Otonashi said. The three pursued on wards then taking a break. Otonashi and Yuri we're talking while Kousei never spoke at all. After talking about their lives, they got back up and walked towards the Guild. When they got down there, Yuri was welcomed by everyone who worked for Char, Who was the Boss of the Guild. "Sir! Angel has resumed pace! She is getting closer and closer!" A worked yelled. "Right." Char said. "What should we do?" A worker asked. "We Destroy the Guild, and relocate. That way, Angel won't find you guys." Yuri said. "What!?" The workers yelled. "We have no choice, Angel is getting closer and closer and closer, any minute now, we must destroy the Guild and move to a different location! Or else we won't get anymore weapons and ammo, or other supplies that we need!" Yuri said. "We need you guys to survive, now, lets rig the Guild up and show our Teamwork! You heard the Lady! Let's move!" Char yelled. Yuri smiled and then headed back up the ladder. "What are you doing Yuri?" Kousei asked. "Going to buy us all some time!" Yuri said, going up the ladder. "Wait!" Kousei said, but she was already getting higher and higher up the ladder. Then at last, the final trap was activated... BOOM!

Yuri was already ready to fight, then Otonashi and Kousei got up after her. "What are you guys doing here?" Yuri asked. "Going to help you buy some time." Otonashi said. "Here she comes!" Yuri said. Then a short Girl with long silver hair walked out of the smoke like it was nothing, and then Yuri and Otonashi started firing. _"Wait!? This Is Angel!? She's... She's just a Normal student!? What the heck!?" Kousei thought._ Then Yuri managed to hit her in the leg and Otonashi fired at the chest. "Guard Skill: Distortion." The Little Girl said in a Robotic voice. "Huh!?" Kousei said. Then the bullet popped out of her leg and then deflected the all of the bullets. "Damn, she's responding quickly." Yuri said as she tossed her pistol and wen't in on hand to hand Combat, with a Knife. "What!?" Kousei yelled in Shock. _"She can hold her own like that!?"__ Kousei thought._ Then Angel ended up using Distortion again, and moved around quickly evading all of Yuri's attacks. Then Angel was about to get a Blow on Yuri, then Otonashi without thinking tackled Angel, and she hit the ground hard. "Otonashi..." Yuri said. "Everyone! Get out of the Way!" Char yelled. "Time to use the Big Guns!" The worker said, and then soon fired the Big Gun. Kousei was panicking and made a run for it. Otonashi and Yuri got to the side safely. "And! FIRE!" Char yelled. the Big gun exploded and was in ruins. "Where's Kousei!?" Yuri panicked. " I dunno! Kousei was just standing there." Otonashi said. "Kousei!?" Yuri yelled his name, then Char reassured her and then gave the order to Self-Destruct.. Kousei got tired and rested, for a bit, and then the ground began shaking. "Huh!? An Earthquake!?" Kousei stammered." He tried to find a way out but the ground gave in, and soon, he was falling, and he saw a Girl that was falling as well. "Huh!?" Kousei said looking at the girl. Then they both fell and hit the ground hard.

With that, Otonashi and Yuri had no time to look for Kousei and they relocated back to the older guild. With that, Yuri contacted the others and told all of them to meet at the Old Guild.


End file.
